Trundle
= Stats & Levels = * TBV = To be verified. Associated Equipment Primal Pendant (25 Attack, 25 Defense | 1 slot) - Amulet Reach Gold rank in Colosseum Season 2 to obtain Item Bonus: +20 Health when Trundle is equipped Savage Battle Armor (30 Attack, 40 Defense | 1 slot) - Armor Reach Platinum rank in Colosseum Season 2 to obtain Item Bonus: +30 Defense to Trundle Flaming Greataxe (50 Attack, 30 Defense | 1 slot) - Weapon Reach Diamond rank in Colosseum Season 2 to obtain Item Bonus: +40 Attack to Trundle Notes *To get one copy of Trundle, you needed to reach the Gladiator rank in Colosseum season 2. You could also get additional copies by finishing the season in the top 100: Top 1-10: Trundle x 3, Top 11-50: Trundle x 2, Top 51-100: Trundle x 1. *Is Trundle better than Jera? It depends on your Damage Rune. *After Trundle ability was fixed, it appears that: **His +x% Damage Rune bonus ability goes up 0.08 per level, except on certain levels where it goes up 1.08 (on the same levels his second ability goes up). **His ''-x% of Attacker Damage Rune'' ability goes up by 1% every 9 levels (roughly? Requires verification). History Bugs: *When released, Trundle was bugged in Alliances: **When you put him behind another general, it didn't add his abilities to the description of the alliance abilities, it just added the text of the Master's ability a second time. However it was only a display bug, you did get Trundle's bonuses. **When you put him as the Master and clicked on the "Hero Power Bonus" button to open the "Alliance Bonus" pop-up, the "Base Power" column was empty (while there should have been 2 lines, one for each of Trundle's abilities). **When linked with other Bonus Damage generals such as Jera, his ability or the other general's ability fully transferred. **Discussion about it: How Trundle works *On Oct. 8, 2019 Trundle's ability was fixed. It no longer fully stacks with other Damage Rune bonus generals such as Jera. At the same time, his ability values were buffed. See this forums thread for more info: Trundle got fixed! - Ability values gathering #2 **At the same time, his second ability (-x% Attacker Damage Rune) became bugged: it was reducing damage 100 times more than it should have. Equipping him in Guild Battles essentially made you unkillable (the only damage going through was the damage that wasn't reduced by his ability, such as Leadership or Confidence damage). This game-breaking bug was fixed less than 24 hours later. **Contrary to his +x% Damage Rune ability'', Trundle's ''-x% Attacker Damage Rune ability still appears to fully stack with Krystalia's ability. Ability values prior to the Oct. 8, 2019 change: *Trundle's +x% Damage Rune ability was increasing in the exact same way as Jera, Deimos, Deianira and Gabrielle's ability: +1% every 9 levels. Since he started with +20% at level 4 (vs. +15% for Jera), his ability was 5% above Jera's ability at any given level (starting from lvl 4). His ''-x% Attacker Damage Rune'' ability was going up 0.08 per level. **Ability values: ***Level 1: +8% Dmg Rune and -6% Attacker Dmg Rune ***Level 4: +20% Dmg Rune and -15% Attacker Dmg Rune ***Level 20: +21% Dmg Rune and -16.28% Attacker Dmg Rune ***Level 54: +25% Dmg Rune and -19% Attacker Dmg Rune ***Level 80: +28% Dmg Rune and -21.08% Attacker Dmg Rune (estimated) *Was Trundle better than Jera? It depends on your Damage Rune. Was Trundle better than Krystalia? It depends on your opponent's Damage Rune. Category:Heroes Category:Balanced Heroes Category:Guild Battle Hero